


A Fateful Meeting

by rebexxka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No Beta, Pre-Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Warning: Gerard Argent, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebexxka/pseuds/rebexxka
Summary: After Gerard takes the castle, Stiles and Lydia stumble upon the Hale Pack while trying to flee from their parents captors.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my contribution to the small Sterek Reverse Bang 2020. It's my first time writing in over 8 years, so please be gentle with me! It's also my first time ever posting on AO3 so I hope I didn't make a huge mistake. (English is also not my first language!)
> 
> Huge thanks goes out to [Blizgori ](https://blizsquees.tumblr.com) for contributing their beautiful artpiece to this challenge. You can also find them here on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliz/)! I'm happy with the inspiration I took from it, and I hope y'all be too!

“I hate you for this.”, mumbled Lydia, correcting the fall of her long skirt and squeezing into the small partition behind the throne room. “Oh my god, please be quiet and I mean this in the nicest way possible!” Stiles, ever the charmer, wildy gestured with both hands: “I want to hear what they’re saying, not have them catch us!”  
He hunkered down, pressed his ear against the wooden wall and was just short of holding his breath. He was pretty sure his father knew that Stiles and Lydia were hidden behind the thin wall. But it was probably best for everyone in the room to not know how little control John had over his children. Or step child, in Lydia’s case. Although at this point everyone in the Kingdom should be aware about both their antics.  
Disappoint this meeting did not. Stiles could make out his father’s voice and those of his advisors, heatedly arguing about the conflict, that at this very moment took place at their eastern border. Just a few days ago reports started flooding in about several alterations in smaller villages. Reports that described attacks by a group of mercenaries, attacking and even killing the villagers who were unfortunate enough to be in their way towards the castle. The Argents. Or what was left of them. 

After King Gerards.. unfortunate disappearance after a quickly ending revolt within the Castle’s walls, the Argents - meaning Kate, Gerard’s daughter, her brother Chris and his wife and child, quickly gathered together what they could and also vanished into the night. Probably in fear of their fate that would greet them, would they remain in the castle or even attempt to have one of them ascend the throne. King Gerard had been a King who ruled with an iron fist and used fear of the family’s name to make people complicit in his crimes and oppress his people. It had been a few bloody decades and people had just been over it, the kettle boiling over. And Gerard had suffered the consequences. Little did the people know that Kate did not actually end up leaving together with her brother and his small family, who ended up seeking refuge in a neighbouring kingdom that would welcome them. As it was, apparently rumors of Gerard’s demise had been greatly exaggerated and he himself, as well as his daughter and a group of loyal mercenaries had decided that time had come for revenge. They quickly made their way towards the castle, dodging the Kingdom’s forces and making quick leeway. 

News of what was happening at their border and then also in villages lining the way to the castle, travelled quickly and the King and his advisors called a meeting to discuss the steps that were to be taken. It was this moment that found Stiles and Lydia hiding behind the walls to catch what was being said. It was also that moment that they and everyone else in the other room realised that the Argent’s had been faster and more efficient in their travels than anyone else had thought. Because it was that moment they decided to barge into the throne room, Kate at the front, disarming the guards with quick efficiency. And it was that moment that made it very clear that the Argents must have a magic user in their ranks, otherwise their swift success could not be explained.  
“Well”, drawled Gerard, making his way into the room, “isn’t that a lovely surprise? After all these years and all you’ve managed is ruling this once so strong country into the ground. It was way too easy to break defenses and make our way up here, John.”  
“You didn’t really offer me a chance to fight back. You know, travelling by night, slaying my people and now also having a magic user do your dirty work.” Even knowing he was at an impasse, King John stood proudly in front of his throne, his body language betraying nothing of his inner turmoil.

“Eh”, spit Gerard, “you gotta do what you gotta do, and if using magic means I get back my throne.. well then who am I to squash the opportunity. All these years hiding in shame. The embarrassment. I’m going to take great pleasure in your pain.. and that of your family.” With these words Gerard gestured towards his company to make quick work of the current King, tying him up and holding him in their midst. “Bring him down to the dungeons - and the rest of you - make sure you find his disgusting family and throw them in there with him. Oh John, I’m going to take great pleasure in punishing you and your family. It will really alleviate the shame I had to endure over the past years. Now get him out of my sight!” 

As Stiles and Lydia stood frozen in the partition, Gerard marched over to the throne and sat down, gesturing to his daughter: “Make sure these idiots do this right, hm, make sure to comb every nook of this god damned castle and bring this scum to me first. I want to see the fear in their eyes, before we lock them up in the dungeons and then we’ll both get to plan out the most wonderful punishment. Get revenge for the years stolen from me! From us! From our family! Nobody will ever dare to question the Argent name again! I will make sure of it!” Kate bowed, a nasty smile on her face and vanished into the Castle.

Stiles and Lydia waited until nightfall to leave the tight space they were currently trapped in, lest they fall into the hands of Gerard and his men. And it was just their luck that Gerard was not the only one with magic at their disposal. Stiles was a magic user himself and used what little abilities he had, to cloak Lydia and himself. He hadn’t had much training yet, as his talents laid dormant for most of this life, but his powers allowed them to sneak out of the Castle and make their way towards the forest. With no other weapons to their name and no way to free their parents, they wanted to recollect themselves first, plan out their strategy. 

The siblings were near the tree line, when Lydia saw pearls of sweat running down her brother’s face. “How long can you hold this up?” she asked worriedly. She knew Stiles’ training wasn’t that advanced yet and him being able to hold up the spell for so long, was probably only due to the fear of being caught and the adrenaline that boiled their blood right now. Desperation clouded the sibling’s actions and they could do nothing else, but run headlessly into the night, the trees blurry as they ran past them. Panting and gasping for air, they knew they wouldn’t make it. But they still had to try their best to escape their parent’s captors. There was no saying as to how far Gerard’s magic reached and if anyone would come to their families defence, once all of them were captured and thrown into prison. They continued to run until they broke into a clearing and that was when Stiles’ magic broke. 

They found themselves with several weapons pointed their way, a girl in the background with a bow and arrow, several others pointing swords at them. Stiles, exhausted as he was, stepped in front of his sister and raised his hands. He knew he couldn’t conjure up much more magic, but he had to do everything in his power to save his sister. His hands began to glow weakly, as he conjured up the last of his power, when the girl in the back suddenly gasped and lowered her bow: “It’s prince Stiles and princess Lydia! Put you damn weapons away!” Relief flooded Stiles, when everyone in the clearing did as they were told and then the world got black.

Stiles woke up with a massive headache and a hand slowly brushing through his hair. He opened his eyes, realising someone must have put him next to the fire. Lydia was above him, his head in her lap: “Finally. You fucking idiot had to go and exhaust yourself past your limits, hm?” she smiled, despite her harsh words and didn’t stop brushing through his hair. It was still dark out, as far as Stiles could see. He turned his head and realised the men and women they stumbled upon also sat around the fire, while some of them secured the edges of the clearing. He also noted the emblems they wore on their armour and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You’re the Hales”, he said, his mouth dry and added: “How long was I out?”  
“Just a bit over an hour.” Lydia supplied: “Don’t move too much, there’s no way you’re fully regenerated yet.” 

A figure near the fire moved and directed her words at them: “You are correct. We’re the Hales. I’m Laura, and as alpha and representative of the Hale Pack I want to offer my sincere apologies that we were too late to stop Gerard from taking the castle. As I already explained to your sister, they were able to surprise us and were already too far advanced into the country, before we got our bearings together and set to follow them. As protectors of this land I promise you that we will right the injustice and bring Gerald and his clan to justice.” Laura let her eyes shine red briefly, sealing her promise. “Everyone here is part of my pack”, she waved to the people gathered around them, “my sister Cora, Derek my brother and Deaton, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. We had to leave some of our main family behind, but we will do our utmost to protect you both and right this wrong.” 

Stiles eyed everyone in the clearing, briefly stopping at Derek whom Laura had pointed out as her brother. He quickly tried to play over his stutter, but knew that he had been caught by his sister, who’s mouth took on a smile. It was just… Derek. He had a shock of black hair and as Stiles had checked out everyone, their eyes met briefly. There was no chance in hell that Stiles would ever be able to describe the feeling that overcame him or to even start to describe the colour of Derek’s eyes. It was hard to explain the warmth that he suddenly felt and being found out by his sister did only help in making him blush even faster. It was not his fault that Derek was hands down the most attractive person he’d ever seen in his life! You try running away from people who want your death, exhausting yourself in the process and then laying your eyes upon the most beautiful person in existence! It was not his fault that he wasn’t able to fully control his reaction! He was only human after all! Give him some slack! 

Sputtering, Stiles came to life and pushed himself a little away from his sister, who’s smile had turned into a smug grin. “How do you plan on taking back the castle?” he asked. “It’s not like they won’t expect you and they probably have the place warded to hell by now.” 

“We have our emissary Deaton with us, who will assists us in hiding ourselves”, Laura started to explain, “he’s a lot more powerful than the magic user Gerard is using, the only reason they were able to surprise us were...well, some unforeseen circumstances” - her eyes quickly darted towards her brother - “we will set off shortly and with Gerard’s magic disabled, it will be kids play to overpower them. Gerard is not as powerful as he likes to pretend he is. Not anymore. With the magic broken it will only be him, Kate and the few men they gathered around. We can take them.”

“And what were those unforeseen circumstances?” Lydia tried to acquire: “After all it is your job, as the land’s protectors to keep the people safe, now that the false King isn’t in power anymore.” 

It was then that Derek spoke up for the first time. “It was my fault”, he started, “I… fell victim to Kate, who with the help of the magic user, managed to capture me. My family was occupied trying to find me and the Argents used that weak spot and slipped past our defence.” He lowered his eyes, looking demurred: “I will do my best to help and of course apologize to you and the King, when we’ve managed to secure hold over the Castle again.” Derek looked visibly upset the more he spoke, cleared his throat and sunk in on himself. It was obvious that he was not used to being the center of attention and that it pained him immensely that he was used in such a cruel way and saw himself at fault for what had played out over the past days. Well, that would not do.  
“It’s not your fault, that you were held against your will.” Stiles made sure to address Derek directly: “The only ones at fault here are the Argents. I’m sorry that they used you in such a cruel way, but if it had been one of your sisters they captured, I’m sure you wouldn’t blame them the way that you’re blaming yourself right now.”  
Derek only nodded at that, but a small smile danced around the corner of his mouth. He got up and made way to the horses that stood at the edge of the clearing: “I’m going to get the horses ready, for when we leave.” he said as he ducked away and quickly left the people sitting at the fire, clearly embarrassed. “He’ll get over it”, Cora whisper-shouted at them over the fire, “we’ve been telling him that this is not his fault, but he’s got a stubborn streak a mile wide. It will take some time until we get it into his enormous head that nobody is blaming him but himself.” Cora winked at them and also got up. “But he’s right in that we have to get ready, we’re leaving soon, if we want to reach the castle at dawn.”

Lydia and Stiles shared a look: “It’s the middle of the night still?” they asked: “We didn’t run that long, we must be near the castle grounds, right?” Laura shook her head: “You probably didn’t realise, maybe it’s part of the magic Stiles used to cloak you both, but you covered quite the ground when you were running from Gerard’s men. We’re at least two hours on horse back away from our destination. It’s why you took us by such a surprise. Not only with your sudden appearance, but also with how far you were able to run. We gathered from Lydia’s tell that Gerard only took the Castle today, but decided not to question it any further.”  
Stiles was shocked. That.. was near impossible. He’d managed that? No wonder he was feeling so exhausted. It only just now dawned on him how much he must have depleted his magic. Lydia looked at him with astonishment but also pride in her eyes: “Well”, she started, “that’s my brother you’re talking about, of course he’s able to master such a difficult feat.” Lydia slapped him lightly on the back and used his shoulder as support to lift herself up: “Let’s get going then, it’s time to show Gerard that the Royal family is not the quivering bunch he thinks we are.” With these words she turned around to Cora: “I don’t see enough horses for everyone? If we are to arrive quickly at the castle, who’s sharing with whom?” The glint in her eyes was not promising, but Stiles wasn’t quick enough to stop her from continuing: “Stiles is still quite exhausted. Laura is the alpha and must ride on her own, but we can put Stiles on horse with Derek if you’d like”, she quickly stole a glance at her yet again blushing brother, “I can share with you, if your horse can take it.” Cora nodded and Laura bowed her head at Lydia, also smirking: “As you wish, princess.” she winked: “Everyone, gather round, extinguish the fire. We’re set to leave in a few. Get ready!”  
Stiles, still fiercely red in the face, glared at this sister: “I don’t know what you’re playing at”, he whispered, “but please don’t let me embarrass myself! I know you take great pressure in that but how am I supposed to survive a few hours, plastered to..”, he wildly pointed at Derek’s back: “that!” 

During his rant Stiles did not see how Derek sunk even further into himself, clearly misinterpreting Stiles’ words, taking them for insult. “Dearest brother”, Lydia whispered back, “you’re aware that they’re wolves and can hear every word you just said right? Now put your big boy pants on, apologize to Derek and just.. enjoy your time together.” she grinned and left a gaping Stiles standing on his own. “Help me up please?” Lydia asked Cora: “This dress is not made for horse riding.” she added and Cora made to host Lydia up the horse, quickly jumping on after her. Lydia shot a triumphant look at Stiles and raised her eyebrows: “Derek, would you be so kind as to help my brother? He’s clearly not recovered enough and with your horse not knowing him, we don’t want to stress it out too much with that klutz trying to get on.” Her words had the whole clearing erupt in laughter and now an also a blushing Derek making his way towards Stiles with his horse. “Up you go.” he said, grabbing Stiles around his middle and plain lifting him so he was able to swing his legs and get onto the horse. Derek got up behind him and spurred on his horse: “You’ll be fine”, he said, “I’m sorry for the circumstance, it will be over quicker than you think.” Despite his earlier, kind words Derek was still well aware that there was no reason for Stiles to trust him. Even if everyone was adamant in assuring him that he was not to blame for the Argent’s attack, he still felt guilty for it. And Stiles’ discomfort only made it clear that part of him didn’t trust Derek, even though he had detected no lies in his previous statement. 

True to Laura’s words, they made it to the Castle just before dawn. The whole time they were riding Stiles savoured the warmth of Derek, but also admonished himself that he found the other man so.. kissable. He didn’t even know Derek! It was best to keep his thoughts to himself, lest his sister, who already had an inkling about his feelings, had another stupid idea put in her head. So Stiles kept to himself, blaming his being quiet on exhaustion and not the conflicting feelings he was put through at the moment. He also prayed to all heaves that none of the wolves, least of all Derek, would smell anything off. He could never live down the embarrassment. 

During his turmoil Stiles was unaware of the conflict going on in Derek as well. The prince in his arms just smelled so damn good and his wolf wanted nothing more than to - for a lack of a better word - purr and roll himself up in the scent. There was no way his sisters and pack didn’t know what he was going through at the moment. No way to hide his feelings from the pack. He was so screwed. But he knew that nobody would be cruel enough to point him out to the royal siblings. He still wasn’t font of the teasing he knew would be directed towards him, after this was over. This would be a long ride.

Laura’s words were again proven right, when Deaton managed to incapacitate the other magic user quickly, once they’ve reached the castle’s grounds. Undetected. The whole affair was rather anticlimactic and before Gerard, Kate or their men even knew what was happening they’d already been captured and thrown into the dungeons of the castle. They of course were spitting words of revenge and hatred, but John - just now freed - took his immense pleasure in closing the cell’s door himself. Justice would be brought towards the Argents soon, the moment the King had cleared up the mess that had been caused. 

When all was said and done, King John, his King Consort Natalie and their children gathered in the throne room, engaged in a hug. There was no way to describe the anger and fear he had felt during the past day, not knowing of the fate of his children. The Hale Pack stood at the entrance of the room, watching the scene in front of them, not daring to interrupt the moment as of yet.

When the family stepped apart, Laura spoke up: “I already apologized to your children, your Highness, but I again would like to lay out our apologies for the late rescue. One of our pack fell victim to the Argents and they used that to keep us from hindering their entrance at the border. I will swear upon my pack’s honor that we’ll try our best to not let this happen again, as it is our sworn duty to the land to keep you safe.” she bowed down to King John, as did the pack.

John inclined his head: “I accept your apology. No harm will come to you and your pack, there is no debt to pay. You are guests within these walls and I hereby invite you to stay for the time being. Let us hold a small feast in celebration, as thanks for freeing us and keeping the Kingdom safe, before Gerard could put his talons into it yet again.”  
Laura nodded: “We will accept your invitation and are happy to join you this evening to the happy occasion. If you may now allow us to leave to clean up and get ready.”  
“Of course”, John replied, “we’ll see each other in a few hours.”

Over the next hours the castle was found to be in quick preparation for the elaborate dinner that was being planned. The meantime had Stiles, after he and Lydia freshened up in a bath and changed their clothes, pacing up and down in his sisters room, while she laid the finishing touches to her outfit. She wore an emerald dress and had only put a simple braid in her hair, her neck adorned by a golden necklace. Stiles himself wore a simple evening garb accentuated by a cape that was deep red in colour, on his head a small crown. He nervously bit on his fingers and had his hand slapped gently out of his mouth by his sister: “Will you stop that!” she admonished him. “I don’t even know why you’re so nervous. We’ll just take part in a small dinner on father’s behalf.”  
“Only dinner!” Stiles cried. “I could barely hold myself together while sharing that horse with Derek. How am I supposed to keep my calm tonight? I already saw that father plans on seating us across from each other. I can’t keep my cool for that long! He’ll sniff me out! I don’t even know him! And I can’t just go to father and explain my predicament to him! This is so embarrassing.” Stiles let himself fall on his sister's bed and hid his face under a pillow: “What do I do?”  
Lydia only clicked her tongue and pulled the pillow from her brother’s face: “You act like the grown up you are, confront your feelings and flirt. No harm in that. You know we’re not promised to a royal line and are free to choose ourselves. And even so, father will not stop you from flirting with a member of our protector’s pack. Though he’ll probably be the first one to take pleasure from your embarrassment the moment you put your foot in your mouth.” 

Stiles glared at his sister and tried to get the pillow back. Flirt? He wanted to do so much more with Derek. Walk through the gardens, maybe hold hands. A kiss? Stiles' whole head must be red like a tomato with all the blood rushing towards his head. He usually wasn’t such a bumbling idiot, what the hell was wrong with him? “I don’t know”, he started, “it just feels like he is someone special and I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t”, Lydia replied, “no up you go, I have to fix your hair and it’s time we make our way to dinner.” Sighing Stiles complied, pushing down his nervousness for now. He would be fine. He could do this.

Making their way down the castle, Stiles and Lydia stumbled upon a scene that had them pausing. Around a corner they spotted Cora and Derek deep in conversation. Derek was still wearing the crest of his family, a dark blue robe with a golden wolf and halfmoon engraved on it. While his sister dressed down a little, but had yet to get rid of the arrows slung over her back. The siblings took in the scene that played out before them. Cora with an assuring hand on her brother’s arm, while he himself had hung his head low, looking sad. Stiles was immediately overcome with a need to make his way over to the wolf and hug him, until the sad look vanished from his eyes. He shook himself out of his stupor and made himself listen to the siblings. “... can’t just tell Stiles, Cora.” was the only thing he could make out as it was that moment both siblings, adorned with wolves hearing, noticed Lydia and Stiles.

“Evening”, Lydia greeted them, elbowing her brother to get a move on, “are you also on your way to dinner? You don’t really look the part.” That statement didn’t stop her from appreciating the view though and her eyes fell on Cora.  
“Apologies for that, we didn’t really plan on bringing the right clothing for a semi-formal dinner.” Cora explained. “I hope this will make due.”  
“Of course”, Lydia replied, “let me show you the way to the dining room. No, not you two!” she pointed at Derek and Stiles. “You both have something to say to each other, get it done with and then follow us.” She laughed, linking her harm into Cora’s and they both made their way away from the boys, giggling. 

The sudden departure only made Stiles and Derek both still in their movements, looking like deer caught in a headlight. “So”, Stiles started, “me and my sister couldn’t stop ourselves from overhearing… I mean”, he gathered his breath, “there’s something you can’t tell me? What.. I mean.. You can tell me, I promise.” Stiles stumbled over the words, falling back on babbling and cursing himself for it. His hands fisted in his clothing, he looked up and saw Derek looking directly at him. “We do not know each other.” Derek said and Stiles nodded to encourage him to continue. “But”, Derek bit his lips and Stiles’ eyes darted to the movement, “my wolf. He thinks you feel.. familiar. Safe. I want to.. I would really like to get to know you. You know.” God, he was so stupid. Just minutes in the company of the prince and he turned into a moron. He was so glad his sisters couldn’t see him right now. He could never live that down. They would probably never let him live it down. 

“Oh”, he heard Stiles say, “I would also like to get to know you.” The prince had stepped closer and now stood directly in front of Derek. 

Gathering all his might Stiles added: “You also feel right. I know we only just met and not under the best circumstances.. I can’t put the right words to it, but I would be pleased to explore those feelings with you.” he grinned at the wolf and saw it answered. Both of them took another step toward each other. “We can start with dinner and then see where our feet will lead us, okay?” Stiles asked and looked up into Derek’s eyes.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here: [Rebexxka](https://rebexxka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
